


Interactive

by iraincensus



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: So I start the attempt of a halfway interactive fan fiction. That means, I give you the choice. Of course not a perfect choice, that would be a bit too much. In some situations you have the choice. Just don't expect too much story now. I focus on PWP so it doesn't get too complicated. The individual chapters will of course be relatively short, as I leave it up to you to decide how to proceed.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Male Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 39
Collections: Explicit Stories





	1. Introduction

So I start the attempt of a halfway interactive fan fiction. That means, I give you the choice. Of course not a perfect choice, that would be a bit too much. In some situations you have the choice. Just don't expect too much story now. I focus on PWP so it doesn't get too complicated. The individual chapters will of course be relatively short, as I leave it up to you to decide how to proceed.

Your choices will be:

1\. who will be Shepard's sex partner. Garrus or Kaidan?  
2 Is Shepard Bottom or Top?  
3 What are the practices? You can decide: Yes or No?

Here is a brief overview of the different chapters. So that you have a small guide at hand.

Chapter 2: A short skirmish to get to the first decision. And this is: Kaidan or Garrus?

Kaidan: Chapter 3 Something Familiar Garrus: Chapter 8 Blow off Steam

This was the first stroke, but the second follows immediately. What is Shepard's role?

Top: Chapter 4 I’m in charge Top: Chapter 9 My Ride  
Bottom: Chapter 7 Your turn Bottom: Chapter 12 Your ride

Here we go again. Will Shepard give your chosen one a blowjob?

Yes, of course: Chapter 5 As you wish Yes, of course: Chapter 10 let me blow your mind  
No, no, no: Chapter 6 I think not dream on: Chapter 11 no idea

Congratulations. Have you chosen Kaiden since you finished. If you'd rather have the Turian than Top, you still have a decision to make. After all, the whole thing requires some preparation. So who's going to do it? Garrus or is Shepard doing it himself?

Let's get to the point: Chapter 13 Skilful Tongue  
Let me: Chapter 14 I'll do it

So here's another list of options. Whereby I have chapter two as mandatory prerequisites.

1\. Kaidan, Shepard top, with blowjob ---> chapters 3, 4,5 and 6  
2\. Kaidan, Shepard top, excluding blowjob ---> Chapters 3,4 and 6  
3\. Kaidan, Shepard bottom ---> chapters 3 and 7  
4\. Garrus, Shepard top, with blowjob ---> Chapter 8,9,10 and 11  
5\. Garrus, Shepard top, without blow job ---> Chapters 8, 9 and 11  
6\. Garrus, Shepard bottom with rimjob ---> Chapters 8, 12, 13 and 15  
7\. Garrus, Shepard bottom without rimjob --->Chapters 8, 12, 14 and 15


	2. Day off

Shepard sat exhausted at his desk. The thing with Tali's father had been really hard. At least his friend wasn't exiled. How much would he have wanted to kick those damn admirals' ass? But he had remained calm. Arguments were better than pointless screaming. A calm tone caused more than aggressive comments. He really believed that, even if he personally often preferred to take the other way. He drummed restlessly with his fingers on the tabletop. He felt stressed. John rose and walked restlessly up and down his loft. They were once again on the Citadel. After he had helped Tali, he had hunted Sidonis with his best friend. It had been hard to convince Garrus that revenge would not change anything. He had already tried it several times himself. Nothing had changed. The feelings remained. One continued to suffer. Only something changed. One asked oneself the question whether a quick end had not been much too easy for the wanker. But now he didn't know if Garrus understood why he had done that. Suddenly the door opened and said Turian stood in front of him. What happened now?

"Let's go have a drink, Shepard."

"Sounds good, Garrus."

He followed his best friend. John left Garrus to choose the club. He had spent a lot more time here and had insider knowledge. As soon as they entered the club, the Commander headed for one of the rear seating areas. He liked to have everything in view. The sniper came to him after a short time and put two bottles of beer on the table. Directly he sat down beside him. The first drinks were muted. He knew the others well enough. If he wanted to talk, he would start.

"The thing with Sidonis... I understand."

"It still feels like shit. Sorry, big guy."

"It's okay. How are you?"

"Are you asking in general now, or are you getting at something in particular?"

"Kaidan. You two have been together, or relieved stress, no idea what is true. And then he just pushes you back like that."

"You will laugh. He wrote me a mail and apologized."

"And?"

"I'm still damn angry at him. Either I break all his bones, or it will be the best sex of my life. Why do you ask?"

"Because he's just coming towards us."

"Fuck..."

"Should I go, or should I tell him to get out of here?"


	3. something familiar

"I can handle it, big guy."

"Okay. I'm at the bar. Your drinks are on me."

For a moment he looked after the Turian before he concentrated on his beer again. He didn't look at the Canadian when he stopped just in front of the table. 

"John..."

"Commander Shepard, Alenko."

The dark-haired man flinched as if he had beaten him. Inside he had to grin at it. He would make Kaidan suffer a little. At least he deserved it.

"May I sit down, Commander?"

"You want to sit down with a traitor? Go ahead."

This blow had also hit. Nevertheless, he sat down. Calmly he looked at the dark-haired man. He was really nervous. Now he could suppress a grin only with difficulty. 

"I talked to Anderson, John."

"Shepard."

"I'm sorry. It was just all too much. You haven't contacted me..."

"I was dead. Then it's really complicated."

"I'm sorry."

"What do you want, Alenko?"

"You."

Surprised, he looked at the other. That was offensive. But nothing against what came now. The other stood up, came to him and kissed him. Enjoying Shepard closed his eyes. He was still angry, but that was just too good. His hand was grabbed and Kaidan pulled him with him. Without grumbling, Shepard followed him. All the time the other held his hand tightly as if afraid he'd disappear again. Her destination was a small motel. John could already imagine what kind of hotel it was. As soon as the room door behind them closed, Kaidan kissed him hungry again. Shepard's tongue pierced the soft lips and explored the foreign oral cavity. Only sluggishly did the other tongue move against his. Breathing heavily, he separated from the other. With nimble fingers he began to open Kaidan's armor. John let the parts fall carelessly to the ground. He licked his lips with pleasure as he saw the well-trained body. Alenko literally tore his top. Before he knew it, the other one had already taken off his trousers. He pulled the Canadian tight and moaned softly as their heated bodies touched. His hand wrapped around his partner's already erect penis. The dark groan chased a pleasant shiver across his spine. Very slowly he just stroked his index finger from the testicles to the tip of the glans and down again. Like Kaidan trembling under his touches, a tremendous lust was triggered in him. John pushed Alenko onto the bed and took off his boots and trousers completely. As soon as he sat down next to the others, he got rid of the rest of his clothes. Kissing the Canadian, he let himself fall back onto the bed and now embraces the cock. Slowly he drove up and down and pressed his fingers a little tighter together. He groaned loudly as his cock was also grasped. The warm hand had already driven him mad. Especially when the tingling, caused by the biotics, shot through his loins. Shepard stretched his back and groaned loudly. The Canadian took his chance and turned on him. Grinning, John looked up and...


	4. I'm in Charge

...turned around with the other one. He could forget that. Again their mouths met and they shared a hungry kiss. His loins pushed again and again into the skilful hand. But then he pushed himself up. Energetically he licked over the neck of the other man. Slowly he moved down. Arrived at the hard nipples he took one of the sweet elevations in his mouth and began to suck. His partner's moaning became a soft cry as he sunk his teeth into the sensitive skin. As he distracted Kaidan, he reached for the small tube lying on the bedside table. Finally he released the maltreated flesh. He breathed lightly once more against what made Alenko tremble before licking his hard abdominal muscles. At his belly button he circled around him and dunked his tongue briefly into the depression. Kaidan moaned again in the dark. Apparently this awakened completely different associations in him. Satisfied, Shepard began to smile. He opened the small tube and pressed some of the now warm lubricant onto his index finger. The Commander kissed his way even deeper down. How willing Alenko spread his legs for him. Simply divine. With circling movements he began to massage the anus of the other. The anus immediately contracted rhythmically and then opened slightly again. As soon as the muscles relaxed he pushed his finger into the other man and made him moan again. The tight muscle ring firmly enclosed his finger, but the narrow tunnel was very soft. Shepard gently moved his fingertip inside the other. As soon as he had found the small elevation, he let his finger circulate over it again and again. Kaidan's cry of pleasure was perfect. Grinning, John grasped under the Canadian's ass and lifted him up. Now he was only lying on the upper part of his back and Shepard could see the twitching butt properly. He took the tube out again and let more gel drip onto the twitching entrance. When he was satisfied with the result, he pulled his finger back, only to return with two in the hot body. Kaidan threw his head back and forth and clawed himself into the sheet. So he liked Alenko. Helpless and willing. The blows of his fingers became firmer. He bent his fingertips and maltreated the prostate with every movement. Carefully he spread his fingers apart again and again. The entrance became very soft. Kaidan was ready for him. Nevertheless, he continued unperturbed for some time. The dark haired man's muscles now cramped at regular intervals.

"Shepard... hn..."

"What's Kaidan?"

"I want to feel your lips..."

"Oh, you want me to give you a blowjob?"

"Please..."

Grinning, he bent his fingers again and let the other one scream. Slowly he pulled back and let the other one down again. Greedily he scrutinized the sweaty body.


	5. as you wish

John licked his lips to moisten them before bending forward and blowing on the hot limb. Energetically he let his tongue glide over the entire underside of the dick. His partner's hands cramped into the sheet, but he held perfectly still. Good boy. Shepard put his head diagonally and put his lips over his penis. He sucked lightly at this one spot before withdrawing again. He embraced the cock and slowly straightened it up. Playfully he circled the glans with his tongue before pressing his lips against the tip. Shortly he licked over the opening and picked up the pre-cum. Only then did he put his lips over it and move his head down a bit. Carefully he created a slight negative pressure in his mouth and wrapped his tongue around the most sensitive part again and again. His hand massaged the part of the cock that wasn't resting in his mouth. With a soft plop he let the dick slide out of his mouth, only to take him back into himself immediately afterwards. Now he moved his head much faster up and down again. Shepard sucked more and more. He felt the strong contractions in Kaidan's loins. As soon as the glans pressed against his palate, he pulled his head up again. His hand moved faster and faster. But then he straightened up again. This pleasure should not end so fast.


	6. i think not

The commander shook his head lightly. Kaidan was already much too close to his orgasm. He distributed some of the lubricant on his dick. He pressed his glans against the soft muscle ring and moaned darkly. How willingly the other one opened for him. As soon as his glans had slipped into the other, he stopped. John grabbed Kaidan's thighs and pressed them up against his upper body. This angle was perfect. With a firm thrust he drove himself into the hot body. Both moaned excitedly. Alenko was so tight and yet so soft. Simply perfect. Checking Shepard looked into the other's face and waited for his okay. Only when he nodded did he start to move. Only very slowly he increased his speed. Became firmer and faster in his actions. Sweat ran down his back. In his loins slowly but steadily a tremendous pressure built up. The repeated tension of the Canadian drove him mad. Shepard let go of his legs and glided completely onto the other. The friction of their hot, sweaty bodies against each other made him twist his eyes. 

"John..."

"Not John..."

"Hn... Ah... are you serious?"

"You want to call me John again?"

"Oh God, yes!"

He grabbed Kaidan tightly and turned around with this one. Quickly he helped him to stand up. Now his lover sat on him with his legs apart and he had the perfect view.

"Then work it out for yourself."

Grinning he looked up at him. Directly Alenko began to move on him. Enjoying the younger one moaned up. Whenever the Canadian lifted himself up, and then let himself fall on him, his dick clapped against the belly of the dark-haired man. With each further movement the other seemed to become even narrower. John began to buck at first slowly, then faster and faster towards him. A blue flicker lay over their bodies. He loved it when Kaidan lost control. He dropped on him faster and faster. The pressure slowly became unbearable. It felt like a hot ball raging in his intestines. He quickly gripped as Alenko was ecstatically into the hollow back. He narrowed so much that he almost forced his salvation. With a loud Kaidan he surrendered in the divine confinement. Hardly gasping for air the darkhaired lay now on him. The sperm of the Canadian covered his upper body, but he didn't care.

"John?"

"Yes, Kaidan?"

"Come back alive in any case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it pleased you. I would be glad about comments.


	7. Your turn

...kissing the other demanding. Enjoying he closed his eyes and pushed again and again lightly into his hand, which just gave him paradise. Again and again he gave a soft sigh when the biotics flowed over his cock again. As soon as Kaidan moved, he opened his eyes. Alenko had slipped off him and had the lubricant in his hand. Sluggish, John turned on his stomach. He hated to look his partner in the face. When his ass cheeks were pulled apart, he clawed himself into the pillow. He felt something gently bumping against his anus and tried to relax. Alenko took his time. He massaged his taut muscle and waited for it to at least relax a little. Then the commander felt the well-known light burning. He pinched his eyes and his lips together. Infinitely slowly this foreign body penetrated into him. John felt every movement. As he groped along his wet walls. Again and again he cramped briefly. The grip on the pillow tightened and he had to suppress a whimper. Then, however, he groaned displeasantly. Kaidan had found the nerve bundle and immediately chased his biotics through it. The first drops dripped into the sheet under him. More and more often this impulse hit him and his hole began to open willingly. Kaidan always used his power to prepare him and it was hell and heaven at the same time. His breath stopped when the finger left him. In Providence, what now came, he bit firmly into the pillow. Something hot was placed at his entrance and with only one thrust the Canadian penetrated him. Muffled, the Commander screamed into the pillow. The burning had become much stronger and the sudden stretching caused the sweetest pain in him. Several times Alenko drilled himself into him. Then they turned to their side. His head was turned and the tongue the other penetrated his mouth. A skilful hand lay around his cock again, imitating the rhythm of the shocks. Shepard couldn't help but moan.

"John..."

"Oh, God, Kaidan."

"Did you miss me?"

"And how... hn... ah!"

The firm blows drove him to the brink of despair. The biotic flowed over his whole body, like a warm rain, before it got under his skin. Desperately, he pressed his ass tighter against the other. As far as the dwindling control over his body would allow, he tightened his gluteal muscles. Kaidan's discharge became stronger and Shepard cried out his salvation. He spread his sperm over the sheet in batches. The dark-haired man gently stroked his chest and kissed him again.

"Still mad at me, John?"

"Not like I was an hour ago."

"Give me ten minutes, then I'll make up for even more."

"I hope so, Kaiden."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it pleased you. I would be glad about comments.


	8. blow off steam

"I don't want to see him."

As soon as he had said that, the Turian stood up and walked towards Alenko. Roughly he grabbed him by the arm and bent down to him. Even at this distance he could see how pale the person became. Kaidan immediately turned around and ran away. Perfectly calm, the sniper sat down next to him again and drank his beer.

"Okay... how did you do that?"

"I told him if he got too close, I'd neuter him and force him to eat it."

"Ouch. I have an irresistible urge to cross my legs."

Laughing, his best friend looked at him. They talked the whole time and the sniper introduced him to one beer after the other. As soon as he was drunk, the blue-eyed guy drew his attention to every guy in the bar.

"What's it gonna be, big guy?"

"You've got stress and you need a really good distraction."

"Ah. You've got stress relief in turian in mind."

"A problem with that?"

"I've never had anything against a little harmless fun."

"But?"

"I... was dead and was reassembled."

"Yes and?"

"What if Cerberus didn't prepare me for every mission?"

"But there you still have..."

"Of course, I still have the equipment. God forbid! I just don't know if it works."

"Fuck."

"Yes, exactly."

"Do you want to know?"

"Stupid question! Of course!2

"Then come with me."

"Where to?2

"To a hotel. We'll find out."

"Are you serious? I thought you didn't like humans."

"I've never tried it before."

"And then you want to do it now?"

"Listen: We can both need it. Then it would only be logical if we tried it together. A lot easier than first wasting time on the search."

"Well, if you come to me with logic, then I can't even say no."

"Ass."

Laughing, he followed the Turian. They took a skycar and flew to a hotel. He had never been here before. Asking he looked at the other, but he was silent. At the reception the Turian booked them a room. He spoke relatively long, with the woman behind it. A short nod of the head meant to follow him. There was nothing special in the room itself. 

"Why this hotel?"

"Special equipment. The sheets resist my claws. We can both use the shower and there are condoms for both of us."

"Clever." 

"I'm not allergic, but I don't know anything about you."

"Neither do I."

He walked up to the bigger one and stopped close in front of him. Slowly he looked up and looked at Garrus calmly.

"I don't know if you have experience with Turians. So... erogenous zones are... FUCK!"

John had let his tongue race over the uninjured mandible. He had experience. Not much, but he had it. Carefully he put his lips over the sensitive excesses and began to suck. He liked the unspeakable dark growls damn well. Grinning, he looked at the other and went to bed. On the way there he took off his top and opened his trousers. With practiced handles he pulled himself off completely and sat down on the bed. Garrus approached him. Gently he opened his armor and carefully placed each piece on the crate on the wall. Completely exposed he came closer and...


	9. My Ride

...climbed on his lap with his legs apart. Wow! He really wouldn't have judged the other one that way. The rough tongue slid over his neck and caused goose bumps on his whole body. Then, however, the sniper descended from him again and sat down at the head end of the bed. Spreading his legs he looked at him expectantly. John could have moaned at the sight alone. Grinning, he crawled towards him and bent up to him. His tongue again danced over the so sensitive part of the body. He liked the deep purring incredibly well. He moaned quietly as the rough hand began to caress his cock. How careful Turians could be. But he concentrated again on the small outgrowth. Again he put his lips around it and began to suck. The purring of the sniper became louder and louder, his hand more and more demanding. Soon his dick had risen to full size. Carefully Garrus pressed lightly again and again and made him moan. Something hot and damp hit his stomach. Shortly Shepard stopped and looked down. The shimmering blue cock had jumped out of its protective environment and stirred expectantly towards him. The Commander looked up and saw Garrus' excited face. He just resumed his work. The Turian's legs spread from second to second. John bent down and licked over the soft waist of the sniper. The warm leather under his tongue tasted damn good. Playfully he gently bit into it and for the first time elicited a real moan from his partner. 

"Shepard... good..."

"You say when I do something wrong."

"I do. But foreplay is not necessary."

Interested John looked at the blue Dick. So no foreplay...


	10. let me blow your mind

He had no idea what he was missing, but he would show it to him right now. He tilted his head slightly and licked along the entire underside of the cock. Garrus subvocals had become incredibly deep. His hand lay hesitantly and very carefully around the hard cock and pumped it while his lips and tongue continued to ensnare him. The growling became louder and louder. Now his tongue slipped from his opening up to his tip. Their eyes met. As his lips opened, the sniper hissed in the air and retreated backwards.

"Shepard????"

Ignoring him, he put his rosy lips around his tip and sucked gently.

"Fuck. YES!"

Shepard was not impressed. Carefully he began to increase the vacuum. Since the other had no other choice, he clawed himself into the sheet and moaned lustfully. Shepard now put both hands around the free part of the cock. Slowly he lowered his head and took more and more of the dick into his mouth. The tip slipped along his palate. Hard he pressed the knob still with his tongue against it. Garrus moaning became louder and louder. Slowly Johns head slipped deeper. He took a deep breath and then let the penis slide into his throat. His subvocals rolled over as his nose bumped against the soft leather of his loins. He stopped for a moment before withdrawing until only the tip rested in him. Again he moved forward. Suddenly two hands grabbed his head. Hart pushed Garrus towards him. Shepard made a gurgling sound. The Turian fucked his mouth and he liked it.  
His muscles tightened, his lungs burned, but Garrus kept pushing into his mouth. The ever stronger gag reflex only made his muscles contract more. When the sniper briefly lost strength, he retreated. Back at the top, he took a deep breath. Shepard heard an animalistic growl. Again the Turian grabbed hold and bucked uninhibitedly towards him. His throat was wound fucked. He couldn't breathe anymore. Firmly his lips pushed against the hard plates. The sperm shot deep into his throat. Garrus' body became very soft. His hands sank powerlessly down. Directly the Commander withdrew. Hectically he gasped for air. The sniper was still completely out. Smiling, he looked at his best friend and was glad that Turians were so damn stable.

"Fuck... Shepard... is it okay?"

"It's all right, big guy."

"Damn... I could get addicted to that."

"Sweet talker."

"What can I do for you?"


	11. no idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope it pleased you. I would be glad about comments.

"Turn around, Garrus."

"Yes, sir."

Shepard gave the other one his space. He knelt in front of the Turian and watched him turn around and kneel. Garrus rested on his forearms and held out his butt offering. That would be a challenge. But the Commander loved challenges. Gently he knitted over the firm curves. That Garrus had such a horny ass, you could not even guess when you saw him in armour. Carefully he exerted some pressure on the plates and they glided far apart. Grinning, he looked at the small opening that revealed itself to him. As soon as he pushed it with his finger, it sank deep into the sniper. Darkly his partner growled as he moved inside him. John quickly bit his lips. The saying: "Hard shell, soft core," fitted so shockingly well. The walls around his finger were incredibly soft. He moved forward groping. Garrus wasn't particularly tight, but the texture would drive him crazy. He felt almost nubby. Shepard quickly added a second and a third finger. His best friend was so wet that the secretion was already running down his ass. Only reluctantly he separated from the sight and stood up. On the soft ground it wasn't that easy. John grasped his cock and stroked up and down a few times quickly to spread his pre-cum on it. He bent his dick down and placed him at the soft entrance. With a firm push he sank completely into the Turian and moaned displeasedly. Garrus, on the other hand, gave off an almost submissive purr. Shepard slowly retreated from the narrow hole to return hard. He bent forward and grasped the hot knob of the other as he dug his other hand into his waist. Astonished, he looked up as the sniper cried out. 

"So hungry, Garrus?"

"Fuck me now!"

He didn't have to tell him that twice. Harder John grabbed and now drifted mercilessly into the body in front of him. Clapping, their bodies met and their moans filled the whole room. All the time his hand moved in the same rhythm as his loins. Shepard felt his testicles contract. For the last time, he pulled up his tempo and splashed into his best friend. Garrus also screamed at that moment. Completely satisfied, he slipped out of him and sat down on the bed, breathing heavily. The sniper sat down next to him and looked at him calmly.

"If you ask me, you're ready for anything."

"I think so too."

"Which doesn't mean we shouldn't do any more testing."

"Deal, big guy."


	12. your ride

...knelt in front of the bed. Exactly John was patterned. His best friend had never been so predatory. A warm shiver trickled down his spine. The view alone promised a very hot ride.

"Where should I touch you, John?"

He grabbed Garrus' hand and put it on his chest. Instinctively the sniper moved his thumb over the small nipple and made him sigh. Shepard realized that the Turian was showing his kind of contented grin. Several more times he stroked his left nipple. As soon as the nipple had straightened up, the other one moved away, only to have his long, rough tongue stroked over it. Groaning, John looked down and clung to the fringe. Two strong hands grabbed him and pressed him right onto the bed. Garrus knelt over him and gnawed briefly at his neck. But then he glided down deeper. Panic spread to the commander. He didn't want those teeth near his knob. He quickly pinched his legs together, which of course offered him no protection whatsoever. The sniper laughed only quietly, grabbed his thighs and spread them far apart. Completely ignoring his desperate resistance. The hot breath hit his cock. The next moment he moaned loudly. The pointed tongue licked over his glans.

"Oh God..."

"Garrus is enough." said the Turian, laughing.

There was a fitting reply on his lips, but then he screamed out loud. The tongue had wrapped itself around his dick and was slowly tightening. How long was this part? He had no idea how the Turian did it, but the tongue kept slipping up and down. John became hot and cold. He clawed himself into the sheet and lifted his pelvis towards the other. Garrus pressed it hard back into the mattress and let him growl discontentedly. Unimpressed, the Turian continued.

"Garrus...I...I'm coming!"

His muscles cramped and the sperm hit his stomach. However, his cock was not released. Quite the opposite. The efforts were intensified, until it stood again swollen on him. Only then did the Turian retreat. Surprised, he cried out as the other grabbed him and forced him to his hands and knees. His cheeks were pulled far apart and his anus so exposed. Garrus' finger drove over the tight muscle ring. With the claws this would be a real problem.


	13. skillfull tongue

But apparently not for Garrus. Warm breath grazed him and the rough tongue slipped over his muscles. John began to tremble uncontrollably. The sniper repeated this game before moving his tongue back and forth. He was properly massaged and kept sighing. The nerve endings sent a true symphony of lust through his body. He relaxed. His anus began to pulsate willingly and the sniper took advantage of this moment of weakness. The tongue slid deep into him. John threw his head in the neck and groaned loudly. He felt so incredibly full. Already now the sniper seemed to be deeper in him than any man before. This feeling was completely new to him. The first rimjob of his life. The damp, rough tongue stroked firmly along his soft walls. It penetrated deeper and deeper into him. The limb moved faster and faster. Not only pushing, the tip moved quickly up and down. 

"Oh God... there! Right there! FUCK!"

His hands clawed into the pillow. Stars danced in front of his eyes and he thought he was going to die any moment. His testicles seemed to pulsate. The muscles in his crotch twitched uncontrollably. Again the rough tongue bumped against this point. The tongue seemed to twist and turn inside him. The pressure became unbearable. Garrus made a deep hum. The vibrations were transmitted from the blue tongue exactly to his prostate.

"GARRUS!!!"

He was left alone. But his anus remained wide open. Only too willing to get more of this feeling.

"Turn around, John."

He willingly followed the order.


	14. I'll do it

Searching, John looked around, but he found no lube. So he embraced the dick of his partner and slowly drove up and down. As soon as his fingers were covered with his natural lubricant, he let him go again. He reached between his legs and played around his anus with his index finger. He gently massaged the firm muscles before slowly slipping inside. Embarrassed, he pressed his face into the pillow. At the thought that the sniper watched him do it, he was quite different. He moved his finger lightly, jerking it inside him. Shepard screamed as he was grabbed and turned around. Now he looked into the excited face of the other and closed his eyes in shame.

"Take another one."

He followed that order and introduced another one into himself. He was still moving slowly and carefully. Then his hand was grabbed and Garrus now gave the beat. The blows became faster and faster and he became wetter and wetter.

"Bend them."

A shiver ran through his body as he now maltreated his prostate.

"Another one! And stretch."

Three limbs were stuck in his willing hole. He moved them apart while Garrus almost brutalized his blows. He fucks me with my own fingers, shot it through his head. This thought was too much and he surrendered again on his own belly.


	15. scream for me

Laughing, Garrus looked at him. His pelvis was lifted up and some pillows were placed underneath. Now his ass was sticking out in the air. The sniper lifted him even higher. He lay there with his back arched, his own knees pressing against his shoulders. He had to swallow hard as the blue tip pressed against his entrance. He closed his eyes in shame.

"Open it, John. You will look. You'll watch me sink into you and you'll watch every single second as I fuck you. Is that clear?"

Shocked, he looked at the other one. Then, however, his thinking stopped when the dick almost carefully pierced the tight muscle ring. Shepard sank into the pillow and moaned tortured. The tip alone stretched him more than he ever thought possible. His body seemed to be on fire. 

"Fuck, are you tight!"

Hard he bit his lips. He stretched more and more. His penis already gave first drops of itself again. It hurt so damn much and was still so horny. Garrus tore him up and he could see how he disappeared further and further in his body. Finally the Turian remained. His entrance pulsated around the hard Dick. 

"Relax. I will ruin you for every human being, but I will not destroy you."

He had an easy time talking. Firmly his cheeks were pulled apart and the mighty cock penetrated further into him. Suddenly he screamed loudly. His prostate was hit directly and he suddenly saw stars. Garrus used this chance. Clapping, their bodies met. Something tore in him, but it didn't matter. He was in pain, but that didn't matter either. Screaming, he threw himself into the hollow back. Sharp claws drilled into his legs and left bloody streaks. A firm hand embraced his dick and pumped it mercilessly. Unbeheld, he puffed up. Garrus rubbed his penis harder and harder during which his knob stimulated his prostate. His abdominal muscles tightened uncontrollably. All of a sudden the kind hand of his cock and Garrus withdrew a bit from him and stabbed him hard. He could see exactly how more and more of the blue knob became visible before it completely disappeared into him again. Slowly the Turian retreated and stabbed him hard. The other one drilled himself harder and harder into him and made him moan again and again. He felt so incredibly full. The sniper rammed himself into him again and again and finally resigned himself. John felt the seed shoot deep inside him. But then his best friend continued mercilessly. The pressure increased. 

"You are so horny."

"Hng!"

"Does my dick deep inside you make you so horny?"

"Yes!"

"Do you feel how I pulsate in you."

"Ah..."

"Your hole is made for me. Scream for me, John!"

Again he pushed hard into him. Garrus suddenly withdrew almost completely from him, then returned to her with a single, hard blow. Shepard cried out with a yell. It was an unbearable pain and still the hottest thing he had ever experienced. The hot body pressed firmly against him. John twisted his eyes. Again and again he moaned tormented. The Sniper drilled himself always further firmly into him. Suddenly he growled up dark again. Shepard thought he was burning inside. But Garrus didn't give him a break. He continued mercilessly and the commander enjoyed it.

"Good boy."

"Hng..."

"What, are you going to hose it down again? Are you coming just because I'm fucking your ass?"

"Garrus... yes..."

"If I'd known what a horny slut you were, I'd have done this a lot sooner."

The sniper gave out an incredibly dark growl. This made his whole body vibrate. These vibrations finally hit his prostate. Immediately all his muscles contracted spastically. His sperm was spraying out of him in a series of shots. The Turian stabbed him one last time. The thick base pressed itself into his muscle ring, John believed to die, but so it was perfect. Again his best friend filled him. Pointed teeth bored into his shoulder and he cried out. Garrus licked the blood from his shoulder and looked at him. Exhausted, Shepard took was how he was turned to his side. 

"Oh God, Garrus. I didn't even know you had it in you."

"Actually, I'm inside you."

"Ass."

"Exactly. In your ass. And I swear by all spirits, not for the last time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it pleased you. I would be glad about comments.


End file.
